


song of the king of the deep green loam

by friar



Category: Robin Hood (Traditional)
Genre: M/M, just a silly lil robin hood ficlet, ship is if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friar/pseuds/friar
Summary: Alan and Stutely happen upon a throne
Relationships: Alan a Dale/Will Stutely
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	song of the king of the deep green loam

In the center of the clearing was a throne. Or at least, what could be a throne, if one squinted real hard. What it was in truth was an oddity, a kind of miraculous congregation of roots that just so happened to meet in a twisting mess of arches and plateaus. Covered in a thick layer of satiny emerald, fringed with gold, it could have belonged to some great king of a castle now lost to time… if it weren’t for the fact that the silk was moss and the gold buttercup flowers sprouting around the base.

Will bent low and plucked one of the flowers, twirled it between his fingertips, and felt like a plunderer.

“Wow, what a sight.” Alan had already drawn his lute. Lord above and all the heavenly host, please snap the strings. 

The Lord did not answer. A mismatched fumble of notes came winding out of the instrument. Alan propped a foot up on the side of the throne and did that THING, that annoying thing where he pursed his lips to one side while figuring out the tuning. Will made a great show of swinging himself around and started back towards the tree line.

“And Lo the King of the Deep Green loam,

The ruler of the wild dell

Where fell the leaves of summer’s fortune -

Was driven from his forest home,

Took up the mantle of the winter well

Into the depths of December.”

“Pardon?” Against his better judgement Will turned back. Alan was now sprawled across the throne, idly running his fingers across the lute, letting out a string of soft music. The lyrics over, he titled his head back, letting his long gold hair tumble down against the moss. Kinda looked nice, the little shit. Maybe not King material, but it suited him, Prince of the Deep Green loam.

“Woah!” Will reeled back. “Take a look at that massive ol’ spider!”

Alan made a sound close to a cat getting caught in a mill. He shot up, shaking his clothes and hair. Will tossed his head back and roared with laughter. “For how sweet you sing, I much prefer that sound. You fool! There’s no spider, it was a jest…”

Still pulling his shirt, Alan glared up through a curtain of golden locks. “You horrible jackass!”

“Aw, come on now.” Shaking his head, he snatched the lute up from where it had fallen in Alan’s mad dance, and held it towards the minstrel. “Get yourself together. We’re late.” 

As they tramped back out of the clearing, Will took one glance back. A beam of sunlight had broken through the leafy foliage and now sat nestled, warm and bright, upon the forest throne.

**Author's Note:**

> so even though my online persona  
> is built on robin hood ballads  
> I haven't actively thought about robin hood writing in years
> 
> but I still remain the world's only Alan a Dale/Will Stutely shipper, right?  
> my favorite ship dynamic just so happens to be  
> character a: loads of drama! cue the music!  
> character b: shut the fuck up


End file.
